The invention relates to a device for transmitting the longitudinal forces of a bogie to the superstructure of a rail vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle with high tractive power. A transmission rod is arranged in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The transmission rod includes two rod parts. One rod part engages on a pivot point of the superstructure. The other rod part engages on a pivot point of the bogie frame. The two rod parts are connected at a joint which is capable of rotary motion about the transverse axis of the vehicle and is supported vertically relative to the bogie frame.
In German Patent No. DE-B 12 24 768, two transmission rods are provided, whose respective joint capable of rotary motion is supported in a vertically upward direction relative to an associated rolling surface on the bogie by means of taper rollers. The two transmission rods can each transmit forces to the superstructure only in one direction of load; thus, when tractive and braking forces occur, either one or the other transmission rod is effective, depending on the direction of travel. The duplication of transmission rods and the corresponding need to duplicate the pivot points both on the superstructure and on the bogie are regarded as disadvantageous.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device of the generic type in such a way, by means that are a device with which longitudinal forces which occur can be transmitted in the direction of tension and in the direction of compression with just one transmission rod.
According to an example embodiment of the present invention, this object is achieved by virtue of the fact that the two rod parts and the joint capable of rotary motion are embodied in a buckle-resistant manner, the joint being connected to the bogie frame in a manner which allows force to be transmitted in th vertical directions.: